


A Beautiful Mess

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Walked In On, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben's not really a professor, Blow Jobs, Discussion of kinks, F/M, Finger Sucking, Food Fight, Just a T/A, Messy, Mild Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Rey is a tease, Sexual Tension, Teacher student relationship (kinda), Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: It's fall of 2012.  Finn is getting ready to celebrate his birthday at home with his roommates, Poe and Ben, and his girlfriend, Rose.  Rey, his oldest friend and foster sister,  promised to come over early and make his birthday cake.Poe and Finn are always trying to set up Ben, who's not exactly a social butterfly, on dates, and the results are almost always distastrous.  This time, though, when he walks into the kitchen and meets Rey, he realizes that she's in the science class he teaches: the same girl he's been fantasizing about for the past two months.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 33
Kudos: 267
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020, Smutember 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written as part of the 2020 Smutember challenge. Big shoutout to my Alpha reader Ladyofreylo: you're the best!!

“Who’s ready to get _fucked up?_ ” Poe grinned. “Hey Ben, Finn invited his main girl, so you never know. Things could get _interesting._ ”

Finn glared at Poe. “What? I’ve known her since we were twelve. She’s just making me a cake!”

Ben lapsed into silence, walking a few steps behind them; he was in a world of his own.

“Relax, Finn, jeez,” Poe drawled. “I was thinking, you know, maybe she and Ben…. “He tossed a look over his shoulder. At the mention of his name, Ben straightened, tuning in and trying to insert himself into the conversation.

“Wh--did I miss something?”

“Hmm, yeah….I didn’t think of that. She _is_ single,” Finn said, glancing back at Ben for a moment. “Finally broke up with that dickwad she was dating. But you know, she’d probably eat him alive. She’s way too ferocious.”

Ben frowned. _Ferocious,_ in what way? Was she a damn _wolverine?_

Poe laughed. “You have a point. She’s a sweetheart but, she’s no wallflower." He grinned. “I like that about her.” He flashed another look at Ben. “You’d have your work cut out for you, my friend.”

Ben cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, if she's anything like the other ones you tried to set me up with, this should go _swimmingly,_ " he sniped. 

As the guys entered the apartment, Poe and Finn were loudly discussing the film they had just seen that afternoon, _Django Unchained._

“I did like it, I'm just saying, it might be Tarantino’s way of trying to redeem himself for all the times he used the ‘n’ word in his earlier films," Finn said.

Poe groaned. “Isn’t that’s an oversimplification? I mean he—"

“Hey, Ben?”

Ben was just standing there, lost in a daydream. He glanced over at Finn. “Hmm?”

“Go put the beer in the fridge, buddy.”

He nodded and wandered over to the kitchen door. The second he stepped inside, he was startled to see the back of a young woman at the counter, barefoot, stirring the contents of a large mixing bowl. Her wavy brown hair was in a high ponytail, and his eyes went right to her cute little butt in the faded jeans. Then he noticed she was barefoot, and he wondered if it was a good idea to be barefoot when you were cooking.

The counter was a mess, strewn with open bags of sugar and flour, a carton of eggs, and various utensils scattered around. At that instant, he realized it had to be Finn’s friend. Ben was still for a moment, watching her move; something about her seemed familiar. He was about to say something when she turned and saw him out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh!” she started, a hand flying to her chest. “I didn’t know anyone was there." She frowned in confusion. "Mr. _Solo?”_

Ben’s lips parted and he felt his mouth go dry as soon as he realized who she was. Shit. It was _her:_ the same girl he'd been fantasizing about since the beginning of the school year. 

There was a smudge of flour on her cheek; her face slightly flushed from her vigorous stirring and the heat of the oven, and at that moment he thought she was absolutely beautiful.

“Yeah, it’s me. Hi, Rey,” he croaked. “Just call me Ben.”

“I had no idea you were Finn’s roommate,” she said, cracking a smile. A lock of hair fell over her forehead from her ponytail and she brushed it back with a floury hand.

  
“Uhh…yeah,” he said.

Rey held his eyes for another moment and he didn’t move. “Well, are you--am I in your way?"

Ben sniffed. He set the bag down on the counter and tossed another glance at her. This was his apartment; he wasn’t going to let her make him feel out of place.

“Excuse me,” he said abruptly, pulling the beer from the bag. His eyes traveled to the mixing bowl. “Chocolate?”

“Of course,” she chuckled. “Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, Finn’s favorite.”

“Yeah, I knew that.”

Just then, Finn walked into the kitchen and immediately felt the strange energy between them.

“Hey, Peanut,” he moved to kiss her on the cheek. “Wait....do you guys know each other?”

“Yeah…he’s my science professor.”

Ben raised his eyebrows. “Not professor, grad student. I’m just teaching the class for credit.”

“Okay, fine.” She turned her attention back to Finn and broke into a smile. “So, how was the movie?”

“It was great,” he said.

Ben stood there a few seconds longer, listening to them jabber and wishing he could melt into the floor. She was so obviously not interested in him. He put the rest of the beer away, grabbing one for himself and left them to their conversation.

Poe was sprawled out on the couch, channel surfing. “So,” he said, glancing up at Ben. “Did you meet Rey?”

Ben cleared his throat and opened his beer. “We’ve met before. She’s in that class I teach.”

“Oh, really? Well, well, well….isn’t that a coinky-dink,” Poe snickered.

“Forget it, Poe. It’s not gonna happen.”

“Wait, how do you know? Don’t be so _negative_ ,” Poe started, but Ben was already walking away. He went straight to his room and closed the door. There was no point in thinking about it; he could already tell she wasn't interested.

Ben took a swig of his beer before setting it down on the bedside table and collapsing onto the bed. He didn’t even feel like hanging out right now. He might as well just stay in his room.

  
____________________________________________________

A good twenty minutes later, someone knocked loudly, jerking him out of a thin sleep.

“Ben? Come on out, buddy. We’re ordering food,” Poe called.

Ben sighed and sat up slowly. “I’ll be right out.” He guessed he could eat.

He took a couple minutes to go to the bathroom and splash water on his face. As he was walking down the hall to the living room, he heard shouting and shrieks of laughter. Finn had Rey pinned on the floor, tickling her, while she tried to push him off. Ben just watched in fascination, his throat tightening.

“Say it! _Say it!_ ” Finn demanded.

 _“No!”_ Rey was giggling so hard, she could hardly breathe.

“I won’t stop unless you say it,” he warned.

“Okay, fine, _daddy!_ ” she shrieked, trying to catch her breath.

Finn finally stopped, triumphant. “There ya go,” he smirked.

Poe was shaking his head. “Jesus, you two. Finn, you better let up if Rose is on her way over.”

Finn stood, extending a hand to Rey to help her up. “Oh, please, Poe. Rose knows the situation. She has nothing to worry about.” She grinned at Finn. “Right, Peanut?”

“That’s right. Besides, she wouldn’t go for the “daddy” thing. She thinks it’s gross.”

Ben crossed his arms over his chest and finally piped up. “I’m sorry, ‘daddy’ thing?”

Rey looked over him as if he'd appeared from another planet. “Yeah, it’s just a thing. A kink.”

He raised his eyebrows. _“Kink?”_

Finn and Poe exchanged glances as Rey continued. “Yeah, you know. Some people like to be handcuffed or spanked, or maybe have a fetish of some kind.”

Ben tilted his head and made a little face. “Hmmph” was all he said.

Rey chuckled. “Don’t get judgy. A lot of people have them and sometimes don’t even realize it.”

“I wasn’t judging; I’m sure you’re right about that,” he stared at her for a long beat. She’d taken off the apron and let her hair down; there was a little spark of mischief in her eyes. “So, what’s yours, then?”

Rey laughed and shook her head. “I don’t have one.”

Ben smirked. “Well, you just said, most people have one and don’t even realize it.”

“I didn’t say most, I said a lot, and I-“

“Guys, guys, let’s order dinner first, there’s plenty of time for your naughty kink discussion afterwards. Okay?” Finn said. “And Rose will not be happy if she gets here and the food is not on the way. I know my baby.”

Rey held Ben’s gaze for another moment, and a slow smile crept up. She’d noticed how attractive he was in class, of course, but there was something different about him in this context, in his own apartment, and she started to wonder if he had another side. Maybe she could help draw it out. Rey was nothing if not a girl who loved a challenge.

“Good idea, peanut,” she said.

Poe waved the menu. “Okay, who wants what?”

____________________________________________________

“I brought the bubbly, my angels,” Rose chirped, pulling two bottles of Veuve Cliquot from her messenger bag. “Did you order my Pad Thai, Finny?”

“You know it,” he said.

Rose sniffed. “What smells yummy?”

“Rey came over early to whip up the cake, baby," Finn explained. "I told you that.

Rose glanced at Rey. “Right, I forgot about that. Well, that’s awesome. Homemade is always best.”

“Well, I try,” Rey said. "I used a recipe from the bakery, it should be delish."

“Oh, and did you managed to clean up the kitchen as well?” Ben bit out.

All eyes went to him, and he suddenly felt like an idiot.

“I-I’ll clean up, of course,” Rey said, frowning. “I mean, the party’s just getting started.”

Rey and Ben fixed each other with heated stares.

“Listen, no one needs to worry about dirty dishes right now. We’re celebrating.” He flashed Ben a look: _don’t fuck this up._ “Let’s open the champers.”

Finn chimed in, “Yeah, and now that we’re all here, we can talk more about kinks.”

Rose brightened. “Kinks?”

“Yeah,” Finn continued. “Before you got here, Rey was saying how common it is for people to have a kink or two of some sort and not even been aware of it.”

Rey’s eyes shot daggers at him. “Ahh, yeah. _Some_ people.”

Poe took up the call. “Great, yeah, so let’s talk about that,” he glanced back at Ben, who looked like he had been hit be a truck. “So Rey, why don’t you tell us more? Since you seem to know so much about this topic,” he chuckled.

“I don’t really,” she sputtered. “I mean, I just read stuff online; mainly fanfic, so, you know.”

Ben rolled his eyes at the mention of fanfic. “Oh, geez.”

Rey cocked an eyebrow at him. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you, _professo_ r….”

“Nope, none of that tonight. I’m just a guy, hanging out.”

Rey’s eyes held his, and she smirked.

“Okay then, Rey-- why don’t you tell us about some of the common kinks?”

“Hmm…well Poe, since you asked, there’s bondage…..spanking….there’s daddy kink…” her eyes flashed to Finn and he looked away—“Let’s see, there’s tattoos, degradation…..”

“Degradation?” Rose piped up with a frown. “Why on Earth would anyone want _that?_ ”

Rey shrugged. “Oh, you know, the stuff comes from somewhere deep in the psyche, it doesn’t mean that the person really wants to be degraded….” Her eyes flashed back to Ben. “…well, who the fuck knows?”

Ben shifted in his seat; he was starting to get a little worked up, wondering what _her_ particular kink was. She had to have one, he was sure of it. And he couldn't stop thinking about how her voice would change, the noises she would make if he was inside her.

“What about the daddy thing you mentioned before,” he tried.

Rey shook her head. “Nope, not me. But maybe you, Ben. Maybe _you_ like to be called daddy, hmm?” she smiled wickedly.

“Never in my life,” he started, “have I asked anyone to call me ‘daddy’.”

“Well, maybe you didn’t know you’d like it,” she snipped. 

Finn and Poe exchanged glances.

“I think it’s kind of gross,” Rose said. Finn pursed his lips and shrugged. Rose looked at him. “What?”

“I didn’t say anything,” he mumbled.

Poe and Rey snickered.

“Do you write fanfic as well?” Finn asked.

“A bit, here and there.”

Rose chuckled. “Yeah, I’ve read a few of her stories. They’re pretty hot.”

Ben bit his lip. Hmm. She _writes fanfic....hot fanfic._

“Really?” Poe asked. “Ooh, you dirty girl, Rey. What fandom?”

“Avengers, mainly. Quicksilver, Tony Stark. Tony Stark is _so_ fucking _daddy_.”

Ben frowned, shaking his head. “But I thought you just said, you weren’t into that….”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m not, not really. It’s just the energy. Dominant but also caring. Protective.”

Ben raised his eyebrows. _Interesting._

Finn sniffed. “Have you checked on my cake, peanut? If it burns you’ll be in a world of hurt,” he warned. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll go look.” She stood and walked to the kitchen, Ben’s eyes trailing her.

As soon as she left the room, Poe piped up: “Why don’t you go _help_ her, Ben?”

Ben shot Poe a look.

“Yeah, Ben….go see if she needs any _help,_ ” Finn chuckled.

"Maybe she'll let you read her fanfic," Poe grinned. 

Ben got to his feet and flipped them both off before heading into the kitchen. 

Rey was inserting the tester into the cake when he walked up behind her.

“Do you always enjoy sneaking up on people?” she snorted.

“Not especially. How’s it look?”

“Just about ready. Couple more minutes.” He watched her slip the cake back in the oven, his eyes traveling down her body appreciatively.

“Can I _help_ you?” Rey murmured. "You're in my personal space, prof."

He was standing inches away from her now, and Rey felt a fluttering in her lower belly. She swallowed hard as he stared at her lips. 

“I keep telling you, I'm _not_ your--professor."

"Well, whatever you are, you're standing awfully close."

"Does it bother you?"

"Oh no, I"m just talking for the fuck of it."

"You swear too much," he said. "Maybe that's your kink--dirty talk."

"Mmm, maybe," she said. She really wanted to run her fingers through his hair, it looked so silky. "I don't know." 

He backed off slightly, giving her a bit more space. "So what's next? Frosting?"

"That's already done," she said. 

He nodded. "So can I read some of your fanfic sometime, maybe?"

Rey shook her head and laughed. "Oh, come on. That's not your cup of tea, is it?"

"I don't know," he said. "Never read any. Is it kinky?"

"Maybe," she said, raising her brows.

"Well, how can you write about something you know nothing about?"

"Why are so i _nterested_ in this, Mr. Solo?"

"Don’t call me that. I’m not that much older than you.”

“Oh? Well, what should I call you then?” She teased. “ _Daddy?”_

Ben felt the blood rush straight to his cock. He inched closer to her. The moment stretched out as they faced each other down. He swallowed heavily, noting how her pupils were blown, darkening her bright green eyes. “You’re a little tease, you know that?”

She smirked. “I’ve been told.”

Poe stuck his head in. “Food’s here, guys.”

“Okay, we’re coming."

“Saved by the bell,” he said hoarsely.

Rey drifted out the door, leaving Ben behind to deal with his half-hardon. He paced the kitchen a few times and went to grab another beer before returning to the living room. 

____________________________________________________

Fifteen minutes later, the cake was cooling on a rack. They were sprawled out on the couch and in chairs, Rey cross legged on the floor, digging into their food. Beer and champagne were flowing freely, and Poe broke out a big bottle of Patron tequila.

“So, how’s it been at the bakery since you and Luis broke up?” Rose asked Rey.

“Ehh, he’s just even more of a dick now. If that's possible. That was a mistake I really regret.”

Ben sat eating his curry quietly while taking mental notes. _She works in a bakery. Recently broke up with someone._

“What bakery?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

Rey raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously, but didn’t answer.

“Upper Crust,” Finn supplied. “Broadway and 81st.”

Rey’s mouth fell open in mock horror. _“Finn!”_

“What? He asked.”

Rose continued, “Who ended it?”

“He did, just beat me to it. Good riddance: he never went down on me, anyway.”

Ben nearly choked on his curry. Poe chuckled, slapping his back. “You okay there, buddy?"

Ben’s eyes blazed fire at Rey as he chugged his beer. She laughed softly under her breath.

Poe announced, “I think we should play a game called, ‘Guess My Kink.’”

“Is that a real game?” Rose asked.

Poe shrugged. “I don’t know. I might have made it up. Okay, who’s going first? Finn, you're the birthday boy."

Finn shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

So, how do you play?”

“We just go around the room, and everyone has to guess that person’s kink.”

“Well, what if they’re not aware of it? Or if they don’t have one?” said Rey.

“Doesn’t matter, the point is to guess and see how many people agree on the same thing based on that person.”

“So, it’s an equal opportunity for embarrassment,” Finn said. “Got it. And no, I am not going first.”

“I’m in,” Ben suddenly piped up.

Rey smiled. “Rose, you go first. Since your man won’t.”

“Okay, but I need a shot first.” She reached for the tequila. “Do you guys have shot glasses?”

Poe went over to the bar and dug out five shot glasses. He set them on the coffee table and started pouring. When they each had one, Poe raised his to Finn.

“Happy birthday, man. To my favorite roommate."

“I second that,” Ben said.

They all clinked glasses before throwing back their shots and slamming the empties on the table.

“Okay,” Rose preened. “What’s _my_ kink?”

“Breeding,” Rey barked.

Finn squinted. “Wait, _what?_ Is that a thing?”

Rose bit her lip. “You might be right about that...."

Finn sighed, shaking his head. “We’re going to have to talk about this later. Poe? You got next.”

Poe chuckled. “Okay. What’s mine?”

“Oh, there's lots," she chuckled. "Foot fetish, for one," she said. "And I happen to know that you like tall women, so size kink. Also tattoos..."

Poe’s eyebrows lifted. “Yes, yes and yes, guilty on all counts. Anything else?" he chuckled. 

“Bondage,” Ben said.

Poe shrugged. “Check.”

Finn frowned. “Wait, are you the one tying or being tied?”

“Well, either way works for me, but….”

Rey, Rose and Finn all groaned. He laughed.

“Okay, Ben. Your turn."

“I need another shot first,” he said, throwing a quick glance at Rey. She knew she was next.

"Yeah, me too. Hit me, Poe."

Poe poured out two shots, one for each of them and they tossed them back.

“Okay," Ben said. "what’s mine?"

“Well, you already know what I think,” Rey said. “Daddy, for sure." She bit her lip and gave him a provocative look. "I'll bet you'd give a good spanking, too."

Ben swallowed. “Maybe,” he said. “I could do that.”

There was a moment of silence in the room, Ben and Rey sending so much heat out through their eyes that everyone else felt it. 

“I’d say spanking, definitely.” Rose blurted, breaking the silence. “Goes with it."

“What about you?” Ben asked, completely focused on Rey.

  
She shrugged. “I don’t think I have one,” she said.

  
“Aww, Rey, I don't know. I'd say you have a praise kink,” Poe guessed.

  
Rey shrugged again, shifting a bit on the floor, but said nothing.

  
Ben continued to stare her down. “Really? What’s _that?”_

  
“Exactly what it sounds like. Praise turns you on.”

  
Rose chuckled. “Yeah. Being told you’re a _good girl_. That’s definitely me, too.”

  
Finn’s eyes widened, and he grinned. “Oh yeah?" 

  
“You guys are ridiculous,” Rey snorted. Watching her, Ben smiled. 

  
“Hey, you’re the one who started this whole conversation, remember?” Finn reminded her.

"Hey Rose.....did you try out that new toy yet? The rabbit?" Rey tossed out gleefully.

  
Rose immediately flushed crimson and Finn shot her a look. "Something I need to know about?" he asked. 

Ben's nostrils flared. Toys _...why? She's trying to rile me up_ , he thought, _and it's goddamn working_. He met her eyes, catching the smirk on her face, and he knew he was right. 

_Fuck._ Suddenly, his pants felt _a bit too tight._

  
"I need to go frost the cake,” she said, rising to her feet. “Finn? It's your turn."

Finn looked up innocently. “Hmm?"

  
Rose looked at him, happy for the distraction from Rey's question. “Come on, birthday boy. Fess up.”

  
Rey didn’t even wait for him to answer before she darted from the room into the kitchen. She had just uncovered the bowl of frosting she’d made earlier and a spreader when she felt a warm, solid body standing close behind her— _again._ His large hands came down to rest on either side of her as he caged her in against the counter. Her heart started to race and she turned to look up at him, his eyes almost black with desire. 

  
“Can I help?” he asked, his breath warm against her brow.

“I…. don’t need help,” she protested weakly. 

"You _sure?"_ he huffed.

She barely managed a soft "no."

She could feel the lump in his pants nudging her ass as she tried to stifle the whine rising in her throat. Dipping a finger into the bowl, he scooped up a bit of chocolate frosting and guided it to her lips.

  
“Taste,” he said. 

  
Rey opened and drew his finger over her tongue as she licked the frosting off, letting him feel the slick warmth of it, and he groaned. She felt heat pool in her belly as she sucked on his finger briefly, her panties growing wetter. 

“How is it?” 

  
“Yummy.”

  
“Good girl," he breathed, his voice throaty, hinting at the lust barely restrained beneath the surface, and Rey's pussy clenched on empty air.

  
A little sound escaped her that told Ben all he needed to know. He leaned in and kissed her gently, their mouths blending together, tongues swirling as they tasted each other. Ben felt himself getting harder and weaker all at once, his knees going jelly-like even as his cock stiffened. There would be no way to hide it now.   
  
“This…this isn’t a good idea,” she whispered, still kissing him.

  
“Why?”

  
“You’re my… _mmm_ professor.”

  
“No," he whispered between kisses. “TA.”

  
“Technicality.”

  
“Well, between you and me, I don’t give a shit. And if your boyfriend wouldn't go down on you, he's fucking _crazy."_

Rey couldn't help herself, she let a real, honest-to-god moan slip out. Ben took that as his cue and his hands wandered down her sides, coming to rest on the waistband of her jeans. He undid the button, still kissing her, and slipped his finger inside her panties, middle finger searching for her clit. He knew he found it when she let out a hiss. 

"Ohh, you're _soaked,_ " he groaned. "You've been thinking about this, haven't you?"

Rey hummed. 

"Answer me," he said hoarsely. "Or do you want me to spank you?" 

He was rubbing faster, the pleasure starting to build in her core. She had been so aroused that she was already close. "Yes, _yes_. _._ " she gasped. "Oh, god, Ben....You're gonna. _..fuck.._....I'm--"

The kitchen door flew open and Poe was standing there.

"Umm, okay..." he muttered before turning around and walking right back out. He looked sheepishly at Finn and Rose. 

"They're...uh, busy." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baffled after her sudden departure from the party, Ben pays a visit to Rey's bakery.

He couldn’t get over how she had just…. _left._

After all the teasing and flirting, and finally that kiss between them that felt like it had been so long in the making, he had dared to touch her and she let him, and he made her come with his fingers while she was supposed to be frosting the cake, and then….she just took off. No good-bye, no nothing.

At the time, he thought she was cleaning up the kitchen. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and figure out how to go about asking her out, and when he went back to the kitchen she was gone-- _just like that_. Finn said she had been putting in a lot of hours at the bakery, in addition to her classes and studying, so she was tired.

Ben thought about asking Finn for her number, but then decided against it. After all, if she wanted him to have it, she would given it to him, right?

  
He was baffled. He thought about her all weekend, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. He could only guess that she was uncomfortable with the fact that he was her TA, or maybe she was embarrassed about what had happened in the kitchen. He was counting on talking to her after class on Tuesday.

  
But she never showed up to his class. Confused, Ben stared at the empty desk where she usually sat. He thought she liked him, and now she was MIA; what the hell?  
By Wednesday evening, his curiosity had taken over. Instead of heading straight home from the college, he made a detour to Upper Crust.

  
It was a popular neighborhood bakery and hang out spot for Columbia and Barnard students, known for its excellent breads and cakes. There was a small café in the front that served coffee and snacks. Ben arrived about twenty minutes before closing time, never something that was appreciated by the staff.

  
The hostess looked him up and down when he entered, asking if Rey was there.

“Yeah, she’s in the back.”

  
“Would you please tell her Ben is here?”

  
The girl’s eyes went round. “Oh, you’re _Ben?_ ”

  
He pursed his lips at the realization that he had been mentioned. “Ahh, yeah....that’s me.” _Holy shit._

  
She nodded. “Give me a minute,” she said before disappearing into the kitchen. Ben drummed his fingers anxiously on the counter while he waited. A couple minutes later, Rey poked her head out of the kitchen doorway. Her face was expressionless.

  
“Ben. What are you doing here?”

  
“Hi…. can I talk to you for a minute?”

  
“Erm, we’re getting ready to close, and I have to finish baking off the batch I’m working on.”

  
“I…it won’t take long,” he said. “Please.”

  
Rey let out soft sigh and stepped back into the kitchen, gesturing him to follow her. He moved slowly, his heart in his throat, hoping she would listen to him and give him a fair shot. Rey stood beside an oversized floor mixer, avoiding his eyes. She turned it on.

  
“I need to keep working,” she explained “You talk.”.

  
Ben sighed. “Okay,” he said. “The other night at Finn’s, why did you leave like that?”

  
She shrugged. “I was tired.”

  
Ben tamped down his emotions but forced himself to keep going. He had to know. 

“I thought, after what happened in the kitchen….” he didn’t finish his thought.

  
Rey looked away from what she was doing, her eyes flashing. “I told you, you’re my teacher. I’m not comfortable with that.”

  
He shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he said evenly. “I think there’s more to it. I think maybe you’re scared.”

  
Rey’s eyes drifted away from him as she watched the mixer, seeming to ignore him for what felt like a very long time. Ben watched her, waiting; he shifted his weight anxiously, all his expectation hanging on her next word.

  
“Rey?”

  
“Maybe I am,' she murmured. _Finally_ , he thought. _An admission._

  
He sighed. “You don’t have to be. I’m not the last guy, or any other guy that hurt you. I’m me.”

  
She looked up at him and rolled her eyes sardonically. “Oh, really? Well, wow that’s good to know,” she snorted.

  
Ben took a step toward her, emotion rising in his chest. “Rey, please don’t do that. Give me a chance. I’m not here just because of the other night. I liked you from the beginning of our class, but I didn’t want to approach you because…well, you might think it was creepy if your—” her eyes snapped back to him—“if the person who was leading your class was….asking you out. But it’s not like I work for the college. I mean, we’re both students, after all.” He paused. "We're more alike than you want to admit."

  
She just stared at him but said nothing.

  
“I’d really like it if we could go out sometime,” he tried. “Anywhere. I really like you.”

  
Rey tilted her head and looked at him, her expression softening. “Okay, well you don’t really know me.”

  
"Yeah, I know. And I'd like to change that. You know what happened the other night between us doesn’t happen to me. I’m not _that_ guy.”

  
“I know. Finn told me.”

  
He continued, “Most of the girls I meet are…..vapid. Brainless. But you’re not. You’re smart, witty. You have a wicked sense of humor. And the fact that you’re totally beautiful doesn’t hurt.”  
  
Rey’s mouth fell open. “I’m not… _beautiful_ ,” she said, the corners of her mouth turning up.

  
He smiled. “Well, to me, you are.”

  
She sighed. “To tell you the truth,” she said, pulling the mixer off its base and moving it to the counter. “I’m kind of an emotional mess. You’d probably get fed up with me pretty fast.”

  
Ben cocked his head. “I’ll be the judge of that."

  
Finally, a smile. She stuck a gloved finger into the huge mixing bowl and looked at him, eyebrows raised. Slowly, she approached him. A tremor of excitement jolted through his body; now, he knew: she wanted him.

  
“Open your mouth,” she said. He parted his lips and she slid her gloved finger, smooth and and cool against his tongue. “Taste.”

  
Ben licked the batter off her finger, holding her eyes as heat rushed through her. “Hmm, chocolate chip,” he murmured.

  
“How is it?” she asked softly.

  
He reached out and drew her closer. “Yummy,” he said. “Just like you.” And then he kissed her. Finally, she let go, letting him in, kissing him back.

  
“I didn’t think you were interested in me at all. Until you started driving me crazy with all your teasing.”

  
She leaned back and gave him a devilish grin “You’re so _serious_ in class, I thought it would be fun to knock you off your high horse.”

  
“Oh, _really?_ Maybe I should spank you, just for that.”

  
“You wouldn’t dare,” she flashed back.

  
He raised his eyebrows. “Oh, no?”

  
Ben gripped her wrist, holding her flush against him. His other hand landed a solid smack on her ass; she squeaked in surprise.

  
“Oh, you like that?” he chuckled.

  
She hummed. "Maybe."

  
"I'll do it again. Unless you’re gonna be a good girl.”

  
She shook her head. “Absolutely not.” She dimpled, flicking a handful of flour that left a big white splotch on his sweater.

  
Ben’s eyes got huge. “No, you _didn’t_ just do that,” he said indignantly.

  
“I did,” she grinned defiantly, before flicking another handful at him.

  
Ben shook his head in exaggerated protest. “This is a _good sweater_ ,” he huffed.

  
Rey got that evil twinkle in her eye again. She scooped up a big spoonful of cookie dough and he started backing away, shaking his head.

  
 _“Don’t_ , Rey."

  
Before he could stop her, she flew at him, smearing batter across the front of his sweater. She was giggling like a ten-year-old.

  
Ben stared at her with his mouth hanging open. “I don’t fucking believe you,” he said. His voice was really deep, almost a growl, and her smile faded. For a minute, Rey thought he was really angry. He pursed his lips together and moved toward her menacingly. She shrank back and he lunged at the bowl, scooping up a handful of batter and gleefully smearing it all across her breasts, over her white baker’s uniform; he was grinning like a madman. 

  
She barked a laugh. “Ben Solo, how _dare you!_ ”

  
They were both laughing as their lips met again in a sweet kiss, Rey’s hands reaching up to cradle his face this time. He pressed himself into her, his cock growing hard almost immediately as she ground her pelvis against his, moaning into his mouth.

  
“You could come home with me,” he said hopefully.

  
“I have to finish up here,” she sighed.

  
“That’s okay. I can wait.”

____________________________________________________

When they arrived at Ben’s apartment, the place was empty.

  
“Finn is staying at Rose’s tonight. I have no idea where Poe is.” He swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. “Do you, umm, want anything to eat? Or drink?”

  
Rey shrugged. “Just a glass of water would be fine.”

  
Ben nodded and bolted for the kitchen. Rey could tell he was on edge and she found it adorable.

  
He stood at the counter and reached for two cups, as Rey walked up behind him and rested her hands on his hips. She was still for a moment, then moved closer, pressing her chest into his back. Suddenly awkward, Ben almost spilled while he was pouring. He could feel the drag of her nipples through the fabric, and he started to get hard instantly.

  
“You’re not... wearing a bra, are you?” He asked, his voice deep and raspy. 

  
Rey laughed a little under her breath. “I almost never do. I don’t really need one.” She sighed, nuzzling into his back. Ben carefully set the pitcher down on the counter and closed his eyes as her hands slowly moved to his waist. She fumbled with his belt buckle.

  
“What are you doing?” he breathed.

  
Rey pressed her lips to the nape of his neck. “Mining for gold,” she said.

  
He tried to stay absolutely still, not moving a muscle, as she slowly unhooked his belt and opened his jeans, one hand skimming over his clothed cock, which was getting harder by the moment. His breath hitched when she finally pulled it out, wrapping her fingers around him as best she could—he was _quite_ large—and stroking him from root to tip, and back.

  
 _“Fuck_ , Rey…”

  
“I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile,” she confided.

  
“You have?

”  
“Mmhmm. I’d watch you walk around the room in class and think, ‘I wouldn’t mind being a _good girl_ for Mr. Solo.’”

  
He tried to turn around and look at her but he was too distracted by the feel of her hands on his dick. “Oh...so Poe was right?”

  
“Yeah, he’s a total horn dog, but he’s got good radar for stuff like that.”

  
Ben grasped her hand. “Do you want to be my _good girl?_ You want to call me _daddy_?”

  
“Only if it’s what you want,” she replied.

  
Ben smiled and his demeanor slowly shifted. _Fuck it_ , he thought. He turned around and leaned against the counter, eyes glimmering.

  
“Be a good girl for daddy, kitten, and get on your knees.”

  
Rey’s heart fluttered; this was new. “Yes, daddy,” she murmured.

  
His cock twitched, hearing the word coming out of her mouth directed at him. She was right. _Who knew?_

  
Rey knelt between his legs and pulled his jeans and boxers down the rest of the way. She looked up at him, eyes big and round, as if waiting for something. Then he realized: she was waiting for him.

  
“That’s good, kitten. Take my cock between your lips, baby girl. Can you do that for me?”

  
She nodded obediently and wrapped her lips around the head, sucking gently. Ben hissed at the sensation. He had to stay in control; he wanted to show her just how good of a daddy he could be.

  
“That’s a good girl. Take more of me,” he said. Rey nodded, bobbing on his cock, taking more of him slowly, until she felt the tip hit her soft palate. Ben let out a soft groan, he couldn’t help it. “That’s it. You’re doing so well, baby.” He couldn’t believe how unbelievably hot she looked that way, kneeling before him, mouth full of his cock. “Are you wet right now?”

  
She nodded, letting out a little whimper as she tried not to choke on him. Ben’s breathing was getting more labored. “Keep being good baby-- _fuck_ \--and you’ll get something nice,” he panted.

  
Just then, there was the sound of a key being turned in a lock: shit, _Poe was home_. They looked at each other in alarm. Ben slipped out of her mouth with a groan and tucked himself into his pants hurriedly as Rey got to her feet.

  
“Honey, I'm home," he sang from the hallway.

"In here," Ben croaked.

The two of them were standing by the counter, trying to look innocent, and they might have been able to pull it off except for Ben’s boner and the fact that Rey’s lips looked a bit swollen.

  
Poe pushed open the kitchen door; the moment he them, he cracked a grin. “Hi…oh, _hey Rey,”_ he chuckled knowingly. “You two just can’t stay out of the kitchen, can you?”

  
Rey flushed a deep pink but Poe was gone before she could reply.

“My bedroom, now,” Ben growled, taking her hand and leading her roughly behind him.

They were barely inside with the door shut before they were all over each other, tongues swirling, hands roaming, tugging, unhooking and nearly ripping in their frantic race to get free of their clothes. Ben looked down at her lovely breasts and licked his lips.

  
“Ohh, they’re like two little apricots,” he sighed. Rey let out a little giggle that turned into a moan as he thumbed her nipples before leaning down to suck on them, circling them with his tongue, one at a time. He pulled his mouth off with a soft pop and walked her backwards until she fell onto the mattress, bringing him with her. His mouth found hers again, feasting on her, as he rolled her nipples with the rough pads of his fingers. Suddenly, he broke the kiss.

  
“Shit,” he groaned. “I don’t have any condoms.”

  
Rey bit her lip. “It’s okay. I always use them, but I’m on the pill anyway.”

  
“Me too,” he said, and she chuckled. “I mean, I always use them, too. And I don’t sleep around.”

  
Rey nodded. “I trust you.”

  
His dark eyes burned into her through the darkness. “Let's forget about 'daddy' for now. Will you call me by my name?”

  
She smiled. “Yes, Ben. I can still be your good girl.”

  
“Yes. you can,” he agreed, as his fingers trailed down her thighs to find the pool of wetness between her legs. “Damn. How are you so wet for me already?”

  
Rey swallowed. “I should warn you,” she said. “I can be pretty loud.”

  
He grinned. “Poe will just have to use his noise cancelling headphones.”

  
She sucked in a breath as he slid one finger inside her, thumb brushing her clit. “l bet you taste sweet,” he whispered.

  
Ben shifted down until he was on his knees between her legs, leaving a trail of kisses along the inside of her thighs on his journey to paradise. He lifted one of her long, silky legs over his shoulder and drank from her, drawing out a series of soft moans that slowly grew louder from Rey. He brought her to the edge quickly and carried her over, and he didn’t stop until he felt her legs shaking. After she came, he ran his fingers through her wetness and brought them to her lips so she could taste herself. 

"You taste even better than I thought" he said darkly. Her tongue flicked out to taste and she moaned softly. "See?"

“I want you inside me,” Rey whispered. “Please.”

  
Ben reached for her hips, straddling her. He rubbed his cockhead against her entrance, gathering her wetness at the tip before he pushed in. Rey sucked in a breath, wincing a bit at the sting—he was big, much bigger than anyone she’d been with.

  
“You okay?” he asked.

  
“Yeah,” she said. “Just go slow.”

  
“Okay. Tell me if you need me to stop or anything.”

  
He bit his lip and pushed in a bit more, and then a little deeper. Rey sighed as her body stretched to accommodate him. As he sheathed himself in her fully, she let out a soft little moan.

  
“Good?”

  
‘Yes,” she breathed. “ _So good_ , Ben.”

  
“God--you feel like _heaven,_ Rey.”

  
He started to move, his rhythm achingly slow until Rey was almost begging him to go faster.

"Wait-I want you on top,” he panted and they rolled, shifting so that Rey was looking down at him. He grinned. “That’s better. I want to watch you ride me.”

Ben watched her, eyes dark and hungry as she rolled her hips, rocking on him, bringing them both closer to the edge. He drew circles on her throbbing clit and she sang for him. 

"That's it, baby. Scream my name. I wanna hear you."

And scream she did as her climax tumbled over her , and Ben was right behind her. “ _Fuck,_ Rey,” he groaned. “You’re so good.”

Afterwards they lay wrapped in each other’s arms, completely sated and peaceful.

  
“So, where are you taking me for dinner, Mr. Solo?”

  
“I don’t know yet. Where do you wanna go?”

  
“I don’t really care. As long as it’s somewhere really expensive. _Le Cirque,_ maybe?” she teased.

  
“Hmm. Does this mean you’re gonna be high maintenance?” He kissed her forehead.

  
She chuckled. “Nah. I don’t really care about shit like that.”

  
“Tell you what, I’ll take you to _Le Cirque_ on one condition….”

  
She perked up. “And what’s that?”

  
“You let me read your fanfiction," he grinned. 


End file.
